


Treat - Silver Lining

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is part 2 of my Halloween drabble series for Tori / Blame Canada's SP Drabble Bomb - Halloween Minibomb! After Karen is left without hope because of Craig and Tweek being forced to take Ruby instead due to Craig's parents insisting them to do so. Stan and Kyle have a dilemma with Stan not having a little sibling to look up to him, that is, till this became the silver lining Karen had wanted, so did Stan's. This became a huge treat for them both!





	Treat - Silver Lining

Stan and Kyle planned their immediate meeting for Halloween all October. Both of them are looking forward to it, and so does Ike. Ike wanted to join along with the two because he wanted to get some candy of his own. He was so happy when Kyle said yes when he wanted to go, and he became so kind to everyone around him including Stan himself. Stan is happy, but deep down, he felt sad because he never had a sister that looks up to him. Shelly was the big mean sister and he didn't want to end up with it at times. He wanted to know how having a sibling that looks up to you feel like. 

However, he is going to have a special treat..

With that in mind, Stan, with his Toolshed costume at the ready, made way to Kyle's house where Ike and Kyle are waiting. He didn't want to stall them so he made his way outside his house and walked all the way to Kyle's. Once he made it, he knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it. Kyle, in his Stick of Truth outfit, opens the door. 

"Stan, dude! You made it!"

"Heh, just in time for me even if its too early. Where's Ike?"

"He's over there, all hyped up for the trick or treating tonight."

"Ike's really excited for tonight, ain't he?"

"Dude, of course. Its time he went trick or treating with me at his age, he's ready for sweets!"

"That.. sounds really cool Kyle."

When Kyle heard this, he knows something is wrong with Stan. The sudden change in voice tone is what he didn't expect from him on this special Halloween day. Kyle immediately asked him to talk it over in his room.

"Stan, are you okay dude?"

"I-its nothing, Kyle. Don't worry."

"Dude you can't go trick or treating like this.."

"Kyle, you worry too much about me, its fine. Besides.. what's important is trick or treating."

"Not if you're so down like this. Stan, let's talk about it in my room. If you want this out of your system, I will gladly help you. We can't enjoy Halloween with you all mopey."

This cheered Stan up. He responded with a smile on his face, and accepted Kyle's proposition. Ike overheard them though from the living room area, and he wanted to help too. 

"Is Stan okay, Kyle?"

"H-he is, Ike. He just needs some cheering up."

"C-can I come with you two? Maybe I can cheer Stan up too."

"Of course you can, Ike."

Ike joins up with Kyle and Stan, following them. Stan knew the problem came from Ike, but its not him that he's really sad about. He's going to explain all of it to Kyle later on in hopes his super best friend and his brother can help him out. Stan sits down on Kyle's bed and explains everything to him at that point.

"Kyle, ever felt like how you have someone to look up to you?"

"Yeah, Ike always looks up to me. Just not all the time since we got issues."

"Well, I won't experience something like that anytime soon, Kyle."

"Stan, I'm still sorry you're stuck with Shelly."

"I'm just glad she's at college right now. I wanted to make things even with her but.. no dice. I just.. you know, wanted to experience having a sibling that can look up to you."

Ike decided to give Kyle an idea. He plans to ask Kyle to invite Karen over that will surely help Stan the most. Kyle approves of this, but apparently he knows she stays with Tweek and Craig more often. Then again, it doesn't hurt to try.

"Why not invite Karen over?"

"Ike, that would be a cool idea but I think Tweek and Craig got to her already."

"Its worth a try, Kyle. Maybe the plans might change."

"Alright, I'll talk to Kenny. Can you all wait here while I make the call?"

"Sure thing Kyle!" (Ike and Stan spoke together)

Kyle suggested giving this a try. Unknown to him, he didn't know that Craig and Tweek were forced to be with Ruby/Tricia instead. This will work out excellently for Stan and to solve his dilemma as well. Karen would make a great little sister for Stan to hang out with originally. She has been mostly arouund with Tweek and Craig till now because Kenny trusts them so much to take care of her.

Kyle heads over to the living room downstairs and contacts Kenny, in hopes that Karen will be available. She needed someone to be with on Halloween after all. As he picks up the phone he hears a response from Kenny.

"Hello? Kyle is that you dude?"

"Yeah, its me."

Kyle is hearing crying noises in the background. Those noises come from Karen after she wasn't able to go with Tweek and Craig.

"And dude, is that Karen crying? What happened to her?"

"Craig's parents were assholes and made Tweek and Craig take Tricia or Ruby instead."

"Damn.. I'm sorry to hear that dude."

"Karen wanted to experience Halloween with them but these kinds of last minute plans are just plain bullshit."

"Hmm.. wait a minute.. Kenny, Karen can come with us!"

"Wait, why? I am willing to let her go with you but you need to tell me why."

"Kenny, Stan needs a little sibling so he can see how it feels like being looked up to. Plus he's been lonely lately."

"Can I speak with Stan, Kyle? I'd like to know more."

"Sure thing dude. Can you please hold the phone, Kenny?"

"Of course, Kyle."

While Kenny is holding the phone, Karen came by and got curious. She is starting to feel better now upon hearing the conversation Kenny has with Kyle over the phone.

"Kenny, what is that all about?"

"Karen, you may actually go trick or treating after all!"

"Really, Kenny? You mean it?"

"Yes! Stan and Kyle are willing to look after you in place of Tweek and Craig's!"

"That-that's really amazing! Thank you so much Kenny! I need to thank those two as well, my Halloween hype has returned!"

"Enjoy trick or treating, Karen. Stan and Kyle are just as great when it comes to kids, they've got Ike after all!"

"Ike? I'd love to go trick or treating with him too!"

"You can find out for yourself there Karen. I'm still busy over a few things right now but I hope you enjoy Halloween!"

"Thank you so much Kenny! I'll give you some treats when I'm done trick-or-treating with you!"

"I'd love that Karen! Now go out there with Stan and Kyle and have a Happy Halloween!"

"Yessiree, Kenny!" 

Karen showered herself in high spirits after the good news. She readies her Halloween costume and afterwards, waits for Kenny to tell her to come with him to Kyle's to drop her off there.

Meanwhile, Kyle heads back over to his bedroom upstairs where Stan and Ike are waiting. He plans to let Kenny talk to Stan to help him out as well and to tell him the good news that Karen's willing to go. It would definitely give him a bright side of things for this year's Halloween.

Kyle immediately hands over the phone, with Kenny still on the line right towards Stan. 

"Dude, go talk to Kenny. Its good news."

Stan nods, and starts talking to Kenny right now. He's willing to listen to the good news.

"Stan, you said you needed a little sib to look up to you?"

"Yeah, Kenny. I just wanted to know how it feels like, dude."

"Well, now's your chance! Karen's free and she's all yours for the rest of Halloween. Please take care of her Stan."

"Really, you mean it dude?"

"Of course! What are best friends for, Stan?"

"It-it really means a lot you and Kyle helped me out today.. I would just cry.. really."

"No no, Stan. No moping. Let the happiness take over with you this night."

"You're right, Kyle. I wanted an amazing Halloween. Now, I'll get one."

"Go listen to Kyle, dude. Super Best Friends are the best type of friends."

"I can't leave you out like this Kenny, you're still my super best friend too."

"I am.. really flattered, Stan. But honestly, I hope you're happy dude. Karen's really excited to go with you."

"I promise to take care of her for you, Kenny."

"I know you will, Stan. I'll end the call here. I need to prepare Karen's costume before she goes with you and drop her off at Kyle's. Happy Halloween, Stan!"

"Thank you so much, Kenny."

The call ends here, and Stan hands over the phone to Kyle. Kyle heads back down to the living room and put the phone back where it belongs. He's happy that Stan's mood has been lifted to high spirits. Now they can truly enjoy Halloween together, all four of them. Ike is even jumping for joy after Stan is happy again. He's really looking forward to trick or treating now, and with Karen too, who is one of his good friends!

It felt like the best treat to Stan, that is for sure. Having someone that believes in you is one thing, but having a similar person in the family is different. Kenny had a reason to live and to protect, and that's all because of Karen. Kenny knows that in his heart, he trusts Stan fully to take care of her. 

Stan, Kyle and Ike waited for Kenny and Karen to come by at Kyle's. Its evening and in a few hours the two will show up. Kenny will drop Karen off at Kyle's as what they agreed on. They stayed indoors with their trick or treating outfits, curious to know what will Karen dress up be. They'll find out about that when she comes over.

Some time later, Kenny and Karen are at the front door. Kenny doorbells the house, signalling his and Karen's presence. Kyle immediately rushed to the front door and opened the door to find Kenny, not wearing a costume due to his own reasons, and Karen, who is wearing a Princess Kenny outfit. It looks adorable on her.

"You all ready to go you guys?"

"Karen here's really excited to meet you all, haha."

"Yes, we're all ready Karen."

"Yay!"

Karen immediately hugs Stan in response. She knew how sad he is so she gave him a big hug and offered to be his little sister for Halloween tonight.

"I can be your little sis this Halloween, I don't mind!" (Karen giggles)

"She's really kind enough to help you, Stan."

"Yeah, she really is. Karen's really sweet of her to do that for you, Stan."

"Well, she is your sis, Kenny. Karen's just as kind as you."

"Oh Stan, you're such a tease." (Kenny giggles)

Ike later comes out of the door to find Karen ready to trick or treat with them.

"Karen!!"

"Ike!!"

"I missed you, Ike! Are you excited to go trick or treating too?"

"Yeah! Big Bro Kyle will help me get candy!"

"Aww, shucks, Ike. Of course I'll help you."

"Yay!"

"I'll help you too, Karen. You're really amazing."

"Its nothing, Stan! I know things will work out for us tonight, its like a special Halloween treat!"

"I'll share you my candy when we're done trick or treating, Karen."

"I'm so glad to hear that Stan! You're a great big brother!"

Hearing those words warmed Stan's heart so much. This is how it feels to be an amazing big brother, and Kenny can confirm it of course. He's been given a lot of praise from Karen for being so kind. And she'll do the same for Stan, too.

"You two are just as sweet, you guys."

"Oh Kyle.. that's really cute haha."

"Hey, we all have reasons why little siblings are amazing. They always look up to you."

"Definitely. Let's go make this a great one for them."

"For sure, Stan!"

"Yay!" (Ike and Karen cheered in unison)

Kenny did his job, and he's happy to see the results. Karen gets to spend some time in Halloween night, Stan gets to have a little sibling that looks up to him, and Kenny can continue doing his own personal things.. who knows what they might be. Kyle and Ike even got themselves ready for the candy haul, and with that in mind, Kyle and Stan held hands together on one end with their respective little siblings on the other side, happy and cheerful. 

It was an amazing treat for Stan and Kyle, spending Halloween together with the little siblings. Its the same for Karen too, for she never missed out on Halloween. Kenny left afterwards, happy and blessed in the fact things worked well for everyone this Halloween night.

This is going to be the best trick or treating session they will ever have.. in their lives.

-End


End file.
